dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhuge Zhan
Zhuge Zhan (onyomi: Shokatsu Sen) is the son of Zhuge Liang and Yueying. Although a clever young man, he was unable to live up to his father. Contents http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Zhuge_Zhan# hide #Roles in Games #Quotes #Historical Information #Romance of the Three Kingdoms Roles in GamesEdit In Dynasty Warriors 7, Zhuge Zhan serves as the enemy commander in the second part of Wei's invasion of Shu. He will set fire to Luo Castle once the Wei forces infiltrate it and make a last stand before being killed by Deng Ai. Dynasty Warriors 8 has him being present during the final battle at Chengdu in Jin's story. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zhuge Zhan is an above average officer whose stats mostly range in the low 70's. He appears very late into the game as an officer for Shu. QuotesEdit *"On my father's honour, I will fight for the land he loved!" Historical InformationEdit Zhuge Zhan was the oldest son of the Shu Prime Minister Zhuge Liang and his wife Huang Yueying. In 243, when he was 16 years old, Liu Shan married him to his daughter and made him a Captain of the Cavalry before promoting him to a general in the next year. Zhuge Zhan was greatly admired by the common people because they yearned for Zhuge Liang and whenever a good policy was set up in Shu, he would be credited with it by them, even when he did not have to do anything with it. Zhuge Zhan was also a talented painter and calligrapher. Some time later, Zhuge Zhan was promoted to Imperial Secretary and given command over the imperial defense forces and generals. He often tried to restrain Jiang Wei from campaigning against Wei, knowing that over-extending the military would make the country itself suffer. When Jiang Wei was defeated by Deng Ai, Zhuge Zhan petitioned to Liu Shan that Jiang Wei should be stripped off his power. In 263, the Wei army started an invasion of Yi Province and Jiang Wei requested reinforcements. Liu Shan trusted his advisor Huang Hao, who made a witchcraft theory that Wei would not attack and did not inform Zhuge Zhan of Jiang Wei's request. Previously, Jiang Wei had abandoned Wei Yan's camps in order to draw the Wei forces deeper into Hanzhong, which they did, but Jiang Wei was still defeated and forced to retreat. Zhuge Zhan then moved his forces to Fucheng and awaited new orders. Zhuge Zhan did not send any reinforcemnts to Jiang Wei in Jiange, knowing that the pass would not fall easily. However, when Deng Ai's forces suddenly appeared at Jiangyou and its administrator surrendered, the Shu forces panicked. Huang Chong suggested that Zhuge Zhan should secure advantageous positions in the area, but Zhuge Zhan wanted to follow a more cautious approach. Huang Chong, however, pushed Zhuge Zhan so far that he decided to attack Deng Ai's army instead. His van was swiftly defeated and Zhuge Zhan retreated to Mianzhu. At Mianzhu, Deng Ai sent a messenger to offer Zhuge Zhan to surrender and be made King of Langye. Zhuge Zhan executed the messenger and arranged Zhuge Liang's famous Eight Trigrams Formation. He asked Deng Ai to attack his forces, who then sent Deng Zhong and Shi Zuan to flank Zhuge Zhan's army. Zhuge Zhan managed to defeat them both. However, Deng Ai threatened to executed the commanders should they fail again and they led a second attack on Zhuge Zhan's forces. They were able to breach the lines and defeat him. Zhuge Zhan and his son Zhuge Shang were both killed in battle. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit Zhuge Zhan first appears in chapter 105 in the novel as the chief mourner of Wei Yan's funeral. Chapter 117 depicts his defense of Mianzhu. During the engagement, he dresses up in the robes of his late father Zhuge Liang and manages to scare off the enemy. However, Deng Ai was able to regroup his men and pursues Zhuge Zhan to Mianzhu. At Mianzhu, Zhuge Zhan, after seeing that reinforcements would not arrive, tries a final assault at Deng Ai's forces and is wounded. Realizing that he failed in defending the city, Zhuge Zhan draws his sword and commits suicide. His death causes his son Zhuge Shang to charge at the enemy, only to be swiftly killed. Mianzhu falls shortly afterwards and the commanders inside the city, inlcuding Huang Chong and Zhang Bao's son Zhang Zun, are slain. Category:Characters